


guilt.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [82]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When Rey realized she was wrong, she felt guilt like she'd never felt guilt before.or:  Rey is certain of something until she realizes that she has been wrong the entire time.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> day 82, drabble 82.
> 
> Prompt 082 - guilt.

When Rey realized she was wrong, she felt guilt like she'd never felt guilt before. She'd sworn that she wasn't going to let her fucked-up childhood destroy things for her as an adult, but she'd accused Ben of cheating on her, kicked him out of their apartment, and she knew that she'd broken his heart. She ran out the door and headed to his parents', begged Leia to let her in, and begged Ben for his forgiveness. She knew better, she did, and she just...Ben kissed her and told her it was alright, and the guilt slowly went away.


End file.
